


Don't Let Me Go

by RoxieOfficial



Series: Ziall - Niall's attack [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sexual Assault ( mentioned ), Suicide Attempt ( mentioned )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Okay, so this is my first work on Ao3 and I'm really proud of it ;) Just know that English isn't my native language and there might be some mistakes. Enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first work on Ao3 and I'm really proud of it ;) Just know that English isn't my native language and there might be some mistakes. Enjoy :)

He kissed his thighs where they had bitten them. He worshipped his body while they despised it. He thought of him as a work of art. His dark brown hair made his skin look even paler and accentuated his bright blue eyes. Yes, Niall Horan truly was a work of art. When Zayn found out, two weeks after the incident, the youngest still had bruises and wounds, but those quickly faded. The first week, it had created a contrast between his snowy skin and the dark purple of the bruises. After that, they were mostly yellow or greenish for some.

Niall's attack had been hard on the both of them. The Irish lad wouldn't leave the house for half a year, too scared of being assaulted again. And Zayn was so worried when he left the house in the mornings. He was scared of coming back home to see that his fiancé had tried to kill himself _again_. But every time he came back, the boy was either sleeping on the sofa, wearing an oversized sweater, or either watching a documentary about wild animals, book in hands.

The raven-haired lad felt like he was living with a robot. He knew it would take time for Niall to go back to his bubbly self, but it was sad to see him so distressed. On the nights he found him asleep, he would simply cover his body with a fuzzy blanket and bring him upstairs in their bedroom, not forgetting to press a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room. On the other nights, he sat beside him and tried making him talk. But that never worked. The boy would only nod and shook his head.

One night, the oldest was woken up by a tug on his sleeve. He opened his eyes and, before him was a slightly panicked Niall. Tears were streaming down his pale face. His first reflex was to pull the boy against his warm torso. His small body was shaking with each sobs that left his mouth. He was begging Zayn not to leave, telling him he needed him, and his fiancé told him he was there and wasn't going anywhere. The younger lad cried himself to exhaustion while Zayn continued running his fingers through his brown locks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write some more if many people ask me to. Don't be shy and please comment what you thought of this really short story.


End file.
